The End
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: Edward wants to give his wife the one thing she has always wanted. He never thought this was how she'd return the favor. Dark themes. Entry for the "To Kill A Cullen Contest"


**Title: The End**

**Penname(s): Delilah Lovett**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I am killing some off. Sorry SMeyer XP**

**Summary: Edward wants to give his wife the one thing she has always wanted. He never thought this was how she'd return the favor. Dark themes.**

**Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest**

**Please check out the other entries here :**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/To_Kill_a_Cullen_Contest_Community/76759/**

**A/N: **Thanks to my lovely beta **lie2me.87** for not running screaming and for taking care of my comma frenzy lol. Hope you like it! :D

**

* * *

EPOV**

I sat in the airport lobby staring at my phone for the ninetieth time. A picture of my model wife stared back at me as my background. It had been taken a couple months ago. We had been in a fight the night before but by the time we got to the family reunion, she was all smiles again and we were back to normal. I had to take a picture of her surrounded by my nieces and nephews because that was what she wanted. Kids.

It was the last thing I was working on giving her. She already had the house and her job, thanks to me. I had discovered her when she was 23 and searching for herself. She had the looks but she was shy. To be a model shy can't even be part of your vocabulary, so I took her under my wing and taught her the ways of the model.

I work in the entertainment business. I find up-and-coming actors, musicians and models and try to give them a leg up in the industry.

After we worked together for two years, we decided we worked well and figured a relationship would be the easy next step. We got married only three years later. Approaching 30 and our first anniversary, we still had yet to have a baby. Which brought me to the reason I was sitting in an airport, waiting for the earliest flight to take me home.

She had sent me away to a fertility clinic in New York. Instead of waiting till the next morning to fly back, I found the next flight home to surprise her with the news that the doctors said I'd be good to go for our next try with this new medication.

The background of my phone taunted me. It showed my beautiful wife with the one thing she wanted most. It also showed that she hadn't tried to contact me this whole trip--the trip she had convinced me to take when there was a perfectly capable fertility center not an hour from our quiet, Washington home.

I sighed and turned my phone to standby. We were lining up for our flight now.

I was glad that they had let me exchange my ticket without charge because I was exhausted and just wanted to get home to my wife. I boarded the plane, took my seat and closed my eyes. The jet lag was not going to be fun to deal with tomorrow. It may have only been seven thirty, but the time change had not been kind to me and I couldn't wait to be back in my bed. Our bed.

The plane landing woke me with a start and I groggily made my way out to my car. It seemed weird that she had begged me to go on this trip yet she hadn't even driven me to the airport. Part of me was glad since it meant I could get home and surprise her, but part of me was hurt that my only goodbye was a quick peck and a wave goodbye as the garage door shut.

I drove on auto-pilot, all too familiar with the roads home from the airport. It was almost midnight by the time I pulled onto our street. The porch lights were on and a car was out front. I couldn't tell if it was her friend Alice's or not, since the woman seemed to have a new car every month, but she always had similar plates.

I parked on the street so that the garage wouldn't wake her. She had been sleeping earlier now that she was on certain hormones to help with conception and had probably invited Alice over to keep her company while I was away.

I walked up the front walkway and saw that our hallway light was on and dinner was left on the table. It looked they had gotten distracted and were still up, being girls. She liked to talk to Alice about babies since Alice was about five months along with her first. They had become friends when I helped sign her husband, Jasper's, band.

I didn't hear the dogs barking so I went around back to make sure they were all right. The food bowls were empty but the dogs weren't in sight. I went around the corner to check the side yard, peering in the windows as I passed to try and get a glimpse of what my wife was up to this late at night. I turned the final corner, seeing that both Jake and Leah's doghouses were empty. I wondered if she was letting them sleep inside. I walked down to peek in the bedroom window to see if they were on the indoor beds.

The sight I took in was not one I would forget. My wife--my blonde, beautiful, model wife--was being held by another man. He was not just any man. He was Royce King II.

I hated this man with a passion and I was sure she did, too. I guessed there were a lot of things I didn't know about her.

Royce had been her first agent at 21. He had treated her like a piece of meat which is why she had been so unsure of how to be a real model when I met her. Their professional relationship had ended when he had sold a night with her to a couple of his friends and they had left her in the street when they were done. I wondered how she could even let this man look her in the eye now, let alone allow him to touch her intimately.

I needed to get away before I acted irrationally. I ran out of the backyard, no longer caring about the dogs, and slammed the door to the yard. I jogged to my car and climbed in without starting it. My hands gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. I turned the engine on, hoping the sound would help me cool down. It didn't.

I drove around the block trying to decide what I was going to do with the situation. I circled several times, watching the clock on my dashboard tell me it was getting closer and closer to one in the morning. I had to go back. I had to convince her that it was crazy to do what she was about to if she hadn't already. I couldn't let her do this to me and to herself. He wasn't worth her attention let alone her body and her mind. After I had found her, I found out what a strong woman she was. I realized that only he had made her feel weak and worthless. I couldn't let him do that to her again. I couldn't let her feel that way again, so I went back.

I parked by the mailbox, out of the way of his car for when I kicked him out of my house. As I walked up the pathway I noticed that the hallway light was off and the dishes had been cleared. Things had changed during my drive. I snuck around back to see if maybe she had already gotten her head right before I burst in guns blazing.

I walked carefully around the edge of the house, inching my way along the wall towards our window, not wanting to be seen but wanting to see everything that was happening.

I lost it.

How could she do this to me? With him of all people? I could see the lights were covered with red scarves like she had done for me when we first got together. She had on her sheer white robe. I couldn't take my eyes off of her to even dare and see how much that scumbag was enjoying the view. She slid it down her shoulders and let it slowly fall to the ground, revealing her white, lace lingerie...from our wedding night. The red light seemed to be getting brighter, as that was all I kept seeing, but I couldn't move. I continued to watch as if it was some horrific train wreck.

His grubby, undeserving hands groped her as she crawled onto the bed towards him.

He started to unbutton his shirt and pants as she slowly untied her corset. He was allowed to pull the last section of ribbon, pulling it off of her completely and casually dropping it to the floor. Her hands ran across his hairy chest while his hands moved down her waist, thumbs gripping the edges of her white lace thong.

There was no foreplay with him, no emotion in his eyes but I would know her movements anywhere. She felt something for this poor excuse for a man. When she threw her head back as he let himself inside of her, I was done. I could watch no more.

Something needed to happen now.

I snuck back around the corner to the front door. I was thankful when the door made no noise upon my entering. I was both glad and upset that the newness of this house meant it was well maintained to not have the normal creaks and cracks.

I took off my shoes but left my long pea coat and gloves on. I would need them.

I walked to the hall closet, grabbing the box that held my prized Walther PPK 380 that I bought after a modeling trip with Rosalie in Germany. I could feel the cool metal through my gloves. It knew it was on duty tonight.

I could hear the clapping of their bodies down the hall and I used it as a timer for my silent footsteps towards the unsuspecting couple. It fueled my rage with each slapping beat.

I reached the open doorway to my room. They hadn't noticed me, their shiny, sweating bodies moving in a disjointed fashion. I couldn't take anymore and had to let them know I was there.

"Rosalie..." I spoke calmly. Rosalie practically jumped off of him, quickly pulling the sheet up to cover her. Royce was decent enough to grab a pillow and cover himself. I wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of losing it or he just wasn't comfortable with another man seeing it in any setting.

"E-Edward. Wh-what are you doing home so early?" Rosalie asked, stuttering and trying to catch her breath.

"I wanted to surprise my wife, but it seems you already had a surprise for me. Why is he here and what the hell do you think you're doing?" My voice was gradually getting louder but I maintained control of my emotions for the time being.

Her mouth hung open, unsure of how to respond. She noticed my hand still in my pocket. As much as she was blond and a model, she wasn't dumb. She knew I had a gun and that I had trouble with my emotions. I had once broken a man's nose for trying to hit on her at a bar in England. I also made sure that any man that worked with her was homosexual and therefore not a threat. She knew of my jealousy and knew the lengths I would go to. I could practically hear the gears moving in her head, trying to figure out what to say to diffuse the situation. Her eyes started to water almost turning the ice blue to a shade of silver.

"Please just hear me out, Edward. I knew we couldn't have a baby. I'm the one with the problem. Your tests were all normal. I needed to get you out of here so that you wouldn't have to see me upset. I knew the doctor. I told him to tell you that you were the one who needed pills the most in order for this to work and to just give you sugar pills. Royce saw me at the coffee shop and he said he wanted to make dinner to apologize for all those years ago. I wasn't in my right mind or maybe I thought that I needed someone to treat me like the horrible wife that I am. I'm so sorry. Please just give it some time to cool down. You don't want to do anything you'd regret. Please, baby, you know I love you," Rosalie sobbed out, tears streaming down her heat-filled cheeks. She never had been a beautiful crier. It was why I never told her to go into acting. I was wondering if that was the wrong choice since she seemed to think she played the part of hopeless victim quite well and I had seen worse actresses make it to stardom.

I paced back and forth, my gloved hand resting on the cool metal in my jacket pocket, trying to decide on what I was going to do with her. I knew I had to make her feel my pain but I wasn't sure how. I could let her live and torment her with the heartbreak she made me feel or kill her slowly, mercilessly, with a big bang at the end like she did our marriage. I spoke to her while still trying to decide.

"You and I both know that's all bull. I don't believe you for a second. You're a model, baby, not an actress. You got the looks but you sure as hell don't have anything else. Maybe you do deserve ole' Royce. Maybe I shouldn't have found you that night and just let you suffer with him." I let out a slight growl and kicked the leg of the nightstand. It gave out and fell to the floor, sending her alarm clock and other possessions to scatter across the hardwood. Royce sat there, unmoving and speechless, following me with his wide eyes, mouth agape, unsure of what I was capable of.

I tried to distract myself from the issue at hand by asking her other things that were on my mind.

"Where are my dogs, Rosalie?" I spat out.

"Wh-what? I-I-I--," she stuttered out, before I interrupted her.

" WHERE ARE THE DOGS?" I growled out, stopping my pacing, to lean towards her terrified face.

"Alice! I asked Alice to look after them!" she said quickly, firmly squeezing her eyes shut.

My anger unleashed again as possibilities began to race in my mind.

"You planned this. All of this! It was never just about a baby. Oh no, it was about the creep you were sleeping with behind my back! You whore! How long has this been going on? How long have you been giving this disgusting jackass your body?" I waited for everything to spill forth from those beautiful red lips.

"I swear it was only tonight! I had too much to drink and we ended up back here in the bedroom..." she trailed off into a hiccup.

"This doesn't add up, Rose. How could you have 'ended up' back here with the lingerie from our wedding night on! It's still on the floor! I watched you let him peel it off of you piece by piece. Stop lying and get to talking before I lose my mind," I growled out through clenched teeth.

She started to shake while Royce simply sat there unsure of whether he should run or try to speak up.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It was supposed to be one night, the night I found out I was quite possibly incapable of bearing a child. But the guilt of lying to you about our chances of a baby kept my weak mind running back to him. It was like I could just get out all my horribleness in time to come home and be happy for you. I couldn't take it and had to get you out of the house for a couple days so that I could figure out a way to explain everything. It only got worse with how much I missed you and in another moment of my sick despair I called Royce." she said, all in a raspy, tear-choked voice.

Royce spoke up, adding to the fury that had been rapidly growing with each new discovery.

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing this. She liked it, Cullen. Every minute of it. You just don't want to accept that I'm a better lover to her than you'll ever be. She's willing to forgive me for everything because she'd rather be with me than your sorry ass. She didn't want your kid anyway. Said it'd turn out to be all business and no play, living a sad, miserable life just like its father."

The gun was out and placed against his forehead so that he couldn't pretend it wasn't there.

"You really want to sit there and tell me what a horrible person_ I_ am when _you're_ the one who is a womanizing dirtbag that somehow dug your scummy little way into my wife's brain? She doesn't love you. She needed a quick lay and you happened to be around. If anything, I should be feeling sorry for you. She's quite the manipulator and she's gotten stronger since you dumped her on the street."

His hands didn't move and his expression didn't waver. He was determined to make me feel like the one that was wrong. I could see it in his cold, blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak up again but I cocked the gun, the click sounding deafening as it bounced off the walls and hardwood floors, echoing around us.

"One more word out of your mouth and I won't hesitate to pull this trigger."

His eyes widened slightly but he pretended to be unphased.

I shifted my gaze to Rosalie, keeping the gun firmly planted on his forehead, needing more of an explanation from her.

"I don't want to do this but I feel like you've left me with no choice. I can't trust you. I can't trust him. I can't let him leave alive and I'm not sure I trust you to help me out with this situation you've put me in. So either you start figuring out a plan or I'm making the decisions."

"Edward, I feel nothing for him. You have to believe me. Trust me, please."

"She told me she loved me and that we were going to run away together. Don't believe that pretty little mouth. It's only full of lies and deceit." Royce said to me ignoring my earlier words. She may be a liar but I was not. The trigger was pulled reflexively, my arm recoiling in shock, as his head exploded against the headboard. Rosalie's screams were dull to my ears as the realization of what I had done was sinking in. It was both fulfilling and emptying. I had erased the man that was in the way of my marriage but he was dead at my hand which meant this could only get worse.

I let myself come back to focus and realized that Rosalie was now clutching the dead man's body.

"What have you done? How could you?" she screamed over and over again. He wasn't the one lying. She really did have some sort of plan to be with this man or else she would not be so devastated by his loss. I knew how cold she was capable of being. She had seen many a man die in front of her since her father had been in the drug business in order to give his family that comfortable lifestyle they had lived. Death was not something that came as a surprise to her which only meant that she truly felt something for him and had intentionally planned on hurting me. She would pay.

The gun was quickly cocked again, this time aimed at a new target--Rosalie's heart. She froze, choking on her sobs, and let go of Royce. She turned her body back towards me, her lower lip trembling and her eyes bloodshot. His blood covered the sheet she was clutching to her chest.

"Save your words for someone who cares. I should shoot you in the heart to make you feel the pain that I feel. To know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and handed back to you with a smile. How you could do this to me then cry for his loss drives me insane. I can't even look at you the same. Let go of that stupid sheet. It's your shield to cover up what should be your shame. I need it out of the way for a clear shot. Do me a favor and die like the whore you are." Her trembling hands loosened their grip on the sheet. As soon as it dropped the trigger was pulled one more time. I expected the jerk this time and there was no more shock left in me.

Her pale eyes stared into mine as she let out her gasping final breaths. Her mouth worked to say something close to 'I'm sorry' but I was done with her excuses and apologies.

I felt dirty, betrayed and righteous. I knew I still had to cover this up before I was hauled off to prison and luckily my brain seemed to take hold of the issue and devised a plan of its own.

I quickly fussed about the room trying to figure out how to make it look like a murder and suicide type situation. I let some of his blood get on her lingerie and made the gun sit loosely in her hand, which was now resting on her stomach. I removed the pillow from his lap and wrinkled the bedding to make it look like she had shot him and moved to where she now lay. I walked out of the room and rinsed the blood from my gloves. I dried them with a paper towel and stuffed it in my jacket pocket then rinsed the sink thoroughly. I grabbed my shoes, went out the door and got in my car. I started to drive, unsure of where I was going or what I was doing. The only thing I knew I needed to do was make sure I didn't get caught. As I drove down the slick streets of Seattle my mind began to defog.

I knew who I had to call now. She was the only person I knew to call. She had been Rosalie's model partner, being the deviant, petite model to Rosalie's elegant, statuesque model. She would be the only one willing to help me out in the situation I was now in. I dialed her number and she answered on the third ring.

"Bella? I need your help."

**

* * *

A/N**: First off, the inspiration came easily from Blue October's "The End," hence the title, but actually sitting down and writing a murder is hard! Lol. It was also hard to maintain seriousness at times. One of the lines I would have put if it were more of a comedic kill would've been from Edward, "And now the Rose was pushing daisies." Get it? Roses and daisies? Eh? Well, I thought it was funny when I came up with it, but I'm probably the only one lol. Anyway, no I'm not continuing this before anybody asks and I don't think I can ever really kill off a main character again. At least not in a serious way. Maybe in an embarrassingly funny way if there's a next time haha. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to read the other entries and vote for your favorites! :D

-DL


End file.
